1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, more specifically a hand held exercising device, and still more specifically a hand held exercising device in the form of a flexible bladder distensible by filling with liquid to a predetermined shape appropriate for use during exercising.
2. Prior Art
Baker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,007, issued Dec. 25, 1973, discloses a Sectional, Folding, Combination Dumbell-Bar Bell having a multisection rigid handle bar. Flexible containers fillable with liquid are mounted on the opposite ends of the bar for swinging about the axis of the bar. Similarly, Shoofler U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,887, issued Aug. 1, 1978, discloses a Barbell With Collapsible Load Carrying Chambers including an elongated rigid bar with containers fillable with liquid or heavy particulate material pivotally mounted on the opposite end portions of the bar.
Schuetz U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,932, issued March 21, 1978, discloses Athletic Conditioning Apparatus including two rigid handweights connectable to the opposite end portions of a jump rope and fillable with water.